The ice in their veins
by Chelsea27
Summary: Elsa, the queen of Arendelle, has never lived a full life. She never experienced friendship, laughter, joy, not even love. Her life was corrupted with darkness, fear, and despair. But when a boy named Jack Frost comes into light, their worlds are forever changed. He showed her how to live and she showed him how to feel. Their love is unbreakable. Their love is forever frozen.
1. Chapter 1: The party

"Anna!" I screamed as the ice gave way under my feet. I was quickly engulfed in the pond. It's freezing water putting my limbs stiff and limp. I screamed into the icy waters, and my mouth filled with water choking me. I tried to open my eyes, I could only pry one open and at first all I saw was darkness. But then as I looked up I saw feet on the ice. I floated to the top and used all my strength to pound on the ice. I lost all strength and my body went limp, as my body sank to the bottom. They say you see your family when you're about to die, they say it's used as a survival instinct, it's supposed to give you adrenaline so you want to fight for your life for them. But as I was seconds from death all I saw was a boy. He grabbed me and pulled me up. His touch was cold….

"Anna!" I scolded. Her eyes shot up and she froze. She had a chocolate in her hand and her cheeks were full, like a chipmunk. I glanced around the room and smiled at wondering eyes from party guests and I walked to Anna.

"Anna you know better than to not use manners at a ball. What will everyone think when they see you eating like this?"

"Elsa, what could they possibly say?"

"Oh I don't know maybe 'She's eating that chocolate a lot, she must be selfish' or 'hey she must not care about if her kingdoms food supplies something like that."

"Oh Elsa lighten up, it's a party. You should focus on having fun and not on what people will you think about you."

I sighed and walked away to talk to the duke of the southern isle. He's a fairly strong man with red hair and green eyes. He is the brother of that jerk Hans.

"Duke Mannington" I started "Arendelle will provide you with corn and ice, and in return you can supply us with wheat and agriculture."

"Yes, this shall take place before the first frost. Again I would like to apologize about Hans. But we will not let last year's mistakes corrupt a good business deal." He started to turn but then he turned back to me and took my hand and bowed

"And please, call me Gabriel" He kissed my hand. My face turned red and I smiled. He turned to his red-headed brothers and signaled it was time to leave.

"Thank you for attending." I called after

I walked into the front entrance court-yard and a little girl came up to me and signaled for me to come down to her height.

"Will you do the magic?" she whispered. I laughed and nodded. I asked the guard to get everyone outside. Once everyone came out I said.

"Who wants to see some magic?" the crowd cheered. I felt the cold run through my veins and then blasts of ice and snow shot out of my hands I aimed towards the sky. Soon it began to snow in the courtyard. I shot a icicle into the sky and it exploded into little ice everyone was being distracted I picked up a snow ball and before I could throw it at Anna or Olaf, one hit me in the back. I turned to see who threw it but no one was there. I Spun back around and hurled a snow ball at Anna. It her on the chest and she giggled and threw one back but it hit Olaf instead. A couple throws later there was a full-out snow ball fight between everyone in the court-yard. After the snow ball fight I thanked everyone for coming.

"Thanks for inviting us" Rapunzel said with a smile and Eugene at her side she turned.

"Have you met Melody yet?" Ariel said as she handed me the cutest blue-eyed black-haired baby. I made some faces to make the baby laugh. I handed her back and Ariel and Eric turned to leave.

After everyone left I went upstairs to go to bed. I felt a sense of loneliness. All of my friends had someone to love. Ariel has Eric, Rapunzel has Eugene, Tiana and navine, Megara and Hercules and well everyone else. Even Olaf is seeing someone. Once I got to my room I fell down with exhaustion. But right when I was on the verge of sleep my door opened. A familiar voice spoke.

"Umm Queen Elsa I'm sorry to disturb you but the guardians have called a meeting".


	2. Chapter 2: The Boy on the balcony

I sat up quick and shooed Olaf so I could get dressed. I put on a blue comfortable dress. I Ran down the stairs into the garden. I stood in the cold, thinking about where the guardians meet. Then I got it. I focused my magic and I drew circle in ice on the wall. Soon all the ice traveled into the middle of the circle and a blurry image of the North Pole appeared. I stepped towards the wall. I drew out a breath and stepped again but this time I was in front of a fire and a smell of cookies filled my nose I smiled at the happy memories. I turned and put on a serious face. I saw a large man with white hair and a long beard. His nose was pink. Santa. Next I saw a small golden man with symbols floating above his head. Sand man. Next was the Easter bunny he wasn't hard to miss he's always been nice but he seems a little cocky. Next was the tooth fairy she's some humming bird thing, but she is one of the smartest people I know.

"Ah Elsa, welcome to the north pole." He said with his Russian accent and smiled.

"I've always loved it here." I said

But I snapped my attention to the task at hand.

"so why are we here?" the Easter bunny spoke with his Australian accent.

"Right, I believe pitch is back. But not like last time. Manny says that pitch has other intentions other than giving children night mares, manny says he has bigger plans. BIG"

"You know mate that's not a lot to go on."

" Yeah i mean we don't even know what he's planning."

"Um what im wondering is why I was told to come here." I said boldly the whole room turned to me like they forgot I was there.

"Ah yes Elsa you have powers like one other. And he is-""There's more like me? Who?" I interrupted.

Santa chuckled "I had the same conversation with Jack. He said the same thing."

"Who's jack?" I asked eagerly.

"Jack frost. His teeth sparkle like freshly fallen snow. He's about your age and has the most beautiful eyes. He can generate the cold just like you." Tooth fairy said rapid speed.

I took in the new info and soon I noticed I was in a daze I snapped myself back to being serious.

"So why do you need me, if you already have someone else?" I asked

"Last time we took down pitch it took a lot out of Jack. We think we'll need more magic to take him down. Will you join us?" Santa said.

Everyone looked at me eagerly and waiting for my answer.

"I-I-I can't I have Arendelle and the trading and-"

"You have a Sister who can watch over the kingdom for you." Bunnymund said

"Yes but she's…" I thought back to the ball and the way she ate all the chocolates. I gulped hard. But then it hit me. This would give me excitement, adventure, and maybe advancement in my powers.

"Yes, I will join you." The room smiled and cheered. Then the sandman started symbolizing above his head. A Snow flake then a question mark.

"Where is jack frost?" Santa said as he was decoding the message.

"No one has seen him. The last time I spoke to him was when I told him about you Elsa." Tooth

Everyone contemplated his whereabouts. But then the grandfather clock struck 12.

"Oh its 12 already. I'll send a message out when we find jack and when we need every one.

The tooth fairy fluttered away talking about gum disease, the sand man floated away on his sand cloud, bunny went down into the tunnels and I drew a circle on the wall. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you" Santa said

I nodded and walked through the portal.

The cold hit me hard but it was a welcome feeling. I Walked up to my room and sat on my bed. I smiled and broke into a laugh. I was happy. I was excited. I was just so darn, I don't even know how to describe. I Jumped up with energy and ran to the balcony. I shot out ice of excitement. I twirled in circles. I jumped and laughed. I leaned on the balcony and looked out at the stars.

"Jack frost" I laughed and said his name again. But just as I said it a boy appeared right in front of my face, so close I could feel his breath, so close our noses were touching. His eyes were the dreamiest of blues, his hair was white, and his teeth were as white as freshly fallen snow.

"Jack frost?" I said in a whisper with my eyes locked on his.

He reached his hands up and he held my face in his hands.

"Elsa?" he spoke with a voice like silk.


	3. Chapter 3: Someone like me

His face broke into a smile but he didn't move and neither did I. I was spellbound, entranced, locked on him. I reached my hand to his. I shuddered at its iciness.

"It really is you." I said

"It really is you." He said with more excitement and a bigger smile. His excitement rubbed off on me and we began laughing. I stepped back so he could get onto the balcony. Once he got on, he threw his arms around me and I did the same. In his embrace everything felt right. He made my heart feel warm and it hasn't felt that way in a long time.

"You can finally see me!" he said with a smile.

"I see you." I said back

He pulled back and did a back flip off the balcony. I gasped and ran to the edge. But then he floated right back up in a relaxing position.

"Come on" he gestured, and he held out his hand. I stared at his hand then cautiously took it. He held me like a prince would carry a princess. He took a giant leap to the top of the castle. The icy breeze on my face, and the view was amazing. He set me down and he sat beside me.

"How can you fly? And how did you get your powers" I asked in wonder

"Manny, or man in the moon, I don't know he just chose me. All I know is thatI saved my sister from drowning in a frozen river. While I was trying to save her, the ice gave way under my own feet, and then I was Jack Frost." He said gazing up at the moon leaning back on the roof.

"Aren't you going to ask how I got mine?" I asked awkwardly

"Oh I know everything about you. I've been observing you for weeks. Your parents died at sea. Your sister is engaged to Kristoff. You ran away last year and built this wicked ice castle and you built a snow man named Olaf." He sat up when he saw the weird look on my face.

"I said observing not stalking." He laughed and so did I. we talked and talked until the sun came up.

I yawned "Goodness am I tired"

"Oh here" he picked me up once more and flew me to the balcony. He put his arms and head on the outside rail while I bent down and did the same on the inside rail. I looked deep into his eyes, those big blue eyes.

"Thank you" I said

"For what?"

"For finding me, and you know making me feel not alone I guess."

"Well that I would do any day." He said with that smile. I blushed. He started to float down and out of my gaze.

"Wait!" I said and he floated right back up.

"Yes your highness?" he said with curious eyes

"I'll see you in the morning." I said. He smiled his smile and floated away. I drifted off into a deep sleep.

I woke with a knock on my door. Then Anna came bursting in and started barking orders.

"okay so first well nee to discuss the trade routes with the southern isles, visit the bakery, Plan the next ball, have the pie fundraiser and-"

"ANNA I just woke up!" I yelled. She seemed surprised.

"I ve been meaning to talk to you anyways." I sat up and gestured for Anna to sit next to me one the bed. I told her how I couldn't run the kingdom for a while and that I'll need her to look after it. I didn't tell her why.

"But im not ready. I-i- I can't do it." She looked like I offended her by asking her for too much.

"Anna its time you have a turn. See what its like being barked at all day being told what to do and how to do it and not even having time to breath." I said with rapid speed. Then she stood up and nodded a small nod.

"We'll talk more later" I called after her. When the door finally closed I fell flat on my bed. I let out a grown then laid there flat with my arms out. Then with my eyes closed I felt a shadow above me. I opened my eyes to see it was jack.

"Hello" I said with a sigh

"You look like you could use a brake." He said with a half-smile. Then he took my arms and pulled me up.


	4. Chapter 4: A snow ball fight

"You might want to get dressed. Dress warm." He said mysteriously.

"The cold never bothered me anyway." I said with a laugh

"I've heard." He said while taking a seat on the bed.

I walked into the closet and found a sweatshirt and some jeans (IDK it's the latest fashion) I redid my makeup and touched up my hair.

"Okay so now what are we doing?" I asked. Without giving me an answer he scooped me up and he flew out the window. He went to the top of the castle.

"Do you trust me?" he asked. I looked at the ground then into his eyes.

"Yes" I said squeezing my eyes shut knowing what was going to happen next. He then dropped me. I screamed so loud the whole kingdom must have heard. When I finally opened my eyes I was feet from the ground. I screamed for jack! But finally right before I hit the ground he caught me. I clung to him shaking out of fear and adrenaline.

"Are you okay?" he asked laughing.

"No!" I replies laughing harder. I turned around to wipe some snow off of my shirt and I felt something hit my back. I turned to see jack half smiling.

"Oh you wanna do this?" I said grimly but in a joking manner.

"Oh yeah" he said tossing a snowball in the air. Right after he finished his sentence I threw a snow ball right at him. It was an official war. He threw a snowball but I ducked. I stuck out my tongue and threw another one. After a few violet throws were tossed. I Creeped around the rock I was hiding behind. I had a lock on him. I got a running start at him he was surprised. But suddenly I felt my foot hit something hard. I flew forward and landed right on top of him. I Looked into his blue eyes and blushed.

"Sorry" I said growing redder by the second. He smiled. We drew back and smiled. He helped me up. Then spun me into his embrace. His cold hands on my hips. Soon we were chest to chest and face to face. I love feeling his arms around me. I giggled and he smiled.

"You're so cute when you do that." He whispered. I love how outgoing he is. I giggled and behind his back I formed a snowball.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He laughed. But I did it anyway. I slammed the snow ball onto his back.

"Oh it's on" he said. I tried to back away but he held me to him. He plunged a snow ball onto the top of my head. I laughed and he picked me up and twirled me. Then we fell in the snow. I Sat up.

"Thanks Jack." I sighed looking over the lake. It was reflecting the stars above.

"For what?" he said looking at me.

"For making me happy again. I haven't laughed this much in a long time."

He looked at me with bright eyes. I blushed and He smiled. I brushed my hair behind my ear (a nervous habit) and looked down.

"I would do anything to see that smile on your face every day." He stated.

"Here" he stood up and took my hand and pulled me up. We walked back to the gates and into the castle.

"I'm just saying, I think your aim could use some work" he laughed.

In the castle hall

"We'll see what you're saying when I beat you next time." I Laughed. But suddenly I heard foot steps behind me. I turned.

"Elsa, who were you talking too?" Anna questioned. I looked at jack, confused.

"She can't see me." He said looking at his feet. He looked hurt. Sad.

"Nobody, just rehearsing my speech." I said quickly.

"Oh, well I've been looking for you all day." She said. All day? Has it really been that long?

"I'm sorry I was in town." I said finally relaxing.

"So I had some questions on the trade routes to the southern isles. I think we could have gotten more from them. They have a large supply of cotton and fleece." She said handing the trading papers to me. I see what she was saying. They do have a large supply of fabrics.

"Winter is coming. We could use some of these fabrics. Can you schedule a meeting with Gabriel?" I questioned looking up at her.

"Who's Gabriel?" she questioned.

"Duke Mannington" I said easily. I Heard Jack snort from behind me. I had forgotten he was there.

She nodded and turned.  
>"Anna." I called after. She turned and looked at me.<p>

"I'm so proud of you. You have come so far and accomplished so much in such a small amount of time."

She smiled "I learned from the best." she said and she turned.

Once she was out of the hall. I turned to see jack leaned up against the wall. He looked at me and got up.

"Why can't she see you?" I asked.

"Only people who believe in me can see me." He said with a sad and tired tone.

"That's why I was so happy when you finally saw me." He smiled at the floor.

"Oh Ja-" I suddenly heard a faint sound of sand on the floor. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my side… I Screamed and fell to the floor.


	5. Chapter 5: Once apon a plan

The pain grew larger and larger. Soon it felt like someone stabbed me with a knife. I couldn't breath. My side started to burn. I Fell to the floor struggling for breath. Jack was by my side looking scared and frantic. Then I heard it Pitch. Laughing.

"Elsa!" He screamed. I was losing consciousness. I felt something warm on my side. I put my hand on my hip. I looked at my hand. It was drenched in crimson blood. "Stay awake. Don't close your eyes." He yelled pressing his hands to my wound. But I couldn't keep my eyes open. My eyes closed. And I drifted into unconsciousness. But the last thing I remember on my hand was something gritty. Black sand…

I jolted awake. I sat up quickly.

"Whoa whoa take it easy." Jack said leaning me back onto some propped up pillows. The guardians were around my bed.

"What happened?" I said confused. The guardians looked at each other.

Jack turned to me "It was pitch." I suddenly got really scared. A man tried to kill me. He is stronger that I had heard.

"How did he do it? How did he manipulate the sand like that?" I questioned looking at them. Looking for answers.

Santa was the first to answer. "He has gotten stronger."

"We don't know how he learned to do that. Normally he has to attack through dreams. But he is way stronger than we thought." Bunny stated.

The room went quiet.

"So what do we know?" I asked.

"We don't know where he is. But we do now know what his plan is" Bunnymund said

"What?" I asked

"We think he is going to try to take each of us down one at a time." Jack said grimly.

The room grew quiet.

"So we assigned you a guardian." Tooth said in a cheery tone to break the awkwardness.

The room looked at Jack. Jack looked down at me and smiled.

I heard the movement of sand and me and jack both gasped and looked in the direction it was coming from. But it was just sand man symbolizing things too the others.

"Aye we ought to go. We will be guarding the castle." Santa said leading the others out the door. The door closed and it was just me and Jack.

I tried to sit up again. I let out a small yelp. My hip writhed in pain.

"Hey you got to take it easy." He said holding me up. He sat behind me. My strength to keep myself up gave out and I fell down onto him.

"Here" he said putting his hand on my wound.

"This may hurt a little." He pressed his hand onto the wound. At first the pain was excruciating. But soon dulled into numb. He froze it. He made a little Ice cast.

"Thank you." I said sighing. And a smile of relief.

"Theres that smile." He said propping me up. He stood and sat in front of me.

"Im sorry." He said taking my hand.

"For what?"

"When pitch shot you with the sand. I couldn't do anything but call the others." He said looking down.

"Jack you stayed there with me. You held me and pressurized the wound. That's all you could have done." I said sincerely taking his hand.

He sighed and looked at me with his deep blue eyes, propping his head up with his hands.

I laughed and leaned up and got up off the bed but with help from Jack. I looked at my clothing's and I was covered in blood.

"I should get dressed and take a shower." I said running my hand through my hair. I thought I heard Jack mumbled something like "Can I come?"

"What?"

"Nothing, just I'll wait here." He said falling onto the bed.

I turned around and smiled. I walked into the wash room that connected with my room. When I looked in the mirror I didn't look right. I was pale and the blood on my shirt was dry and my hands were bloody too. I took off my shirt and pants and started the shower. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was a fair size. I wasn't that tall. But a good size. I stepped into the shower and washed all the blood off and watched it swirl down the drain. I looked up and let the water spill over my face. I started to hum a song my Mother used to sing to me when I was couldn't sleep. "Once upon a December". I started to sing the words.

*Jacks P.O.V*

"dancing bears.

Painted wings.

Things I almost remember

And a song someone sings.

Once upon a December.

Someone holds me safe and warm.

Horses prance through a silver storm.

Figures dancing gracefully

Across my memory"

Her voice is the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. She's so beautiful. She is perfection. I smiled at the celling as I heard her sing.

"I love her" I said to my self

"I love her" I repeated to myself.

I grabbed a pillow and hugged it.

"I love her." I said louder.

Then it hit me. I almost lost her. I almost lost her hours ago. But there so much she dosent know. When do I tell her? I just want to keep her safe. And at that very moment. Of me sitting on the bed, something in me clicked. Something in me said 'I love her and i almost lost her, and I will do anything to keep her safe. Anything'


	6. Chapter 6: Wake up sleepy head

*Elsa's P.O.V*

I shut off the water and stepped out of the shower. I grabbed the towel and dried off my hair and body. I brushed out the knots in my hair. I turned to grab my clothes but they weren't there. I cursed under my breath, I never grabbed my clothes. I wrapped the towel around my body and cracked open the door. Jack was curled up in a ball sleeping on the bed. I tip toed out and the floor creaked. I looked back at jack, he moved a little but still sleeping. I went to the closet and walked in and closed the door behind me. I grabbed a bra and underwear and put them on. I put on simple dress attire. I walked back into the bed room and tied my hair with a bow.

I walked over to jack and sat next to him trying not to shake the bed. I Propped myself up on my arm and faced him. He looked peaceful. You could see his breath when he breathed. He really is perfect. His white hair, His blue eyes, His perfect smile. He takes my breath away. I reached my hand out but then hesitating I brought it back a little. But then I reached out and brushed a hair from his face. His hand laid on the pillow above his head. I reached out and touched it. It was as cold as ice. Then I took his hand in mine. I held it and drew circles on his hand. But then he squeezed my hand and held it. At first I panicked, then I relaxed.

"Hi" he said in a groggy voice with his eyes still closed but still he smiled.

"I was just coming to check on you" I said.

"I'm supposed to be the one checking up on you." He said sitting up. He put his head against the head bored with his legs out like a kid.

"So what do you want to do?" he asked with messy hair.

I laughed and fixed his hair.

"How about we go into town?" I suggested

"How about we stay here?" he said pulling me closer. We were nose to nose. I felt my face get hot.

"How about lunch?" I said looking down

"Well your no fun" he frowned.

I got up but I could still feel where his hand was on my hip and arm.

"So-"but suddenly there was knock on the door and I turned to see Olaf.

"Hey Elsa I was wondering if you know where Flurry is I- oh I didn't see you had someone in here ill come back later." He turned to leave.

"Wait! Olaf you can see him?" I said gesturing to Jack. Jack looked intrigued and confused and was no longer sitting.

"Well um, I think so. There is a person there like you see him too, right?" he questioned awaiting my answer.

"Yes" I laughed.

"How can you see me?" Jack asked stepping forward.

Olaf just sat there with a puzzling look on his face.

"Pure spirit" jack said to himself.

"What?" I asked.

"You made him out of pure spirit. So if you can see me then so can he." Jack said to me

"So umm, Flurry?" Olaf asked

"she's playing in the snow." I said and Olaf giggled and left.

Suddenly there was a sound of a horn.

"That's the guardians calling me." Jack said walking out to the balcony.

He squinted "I have to go" he said jumping onto the railing

"Is everything okay?" I said confused.

"I don't know. But I'll be back soon." he turned to jump

"Wait." He turned

"Be safe" I said smiling

"Aren't I always." He jumped off smiling.

I walked into the room and into the hallway. I started walking down the stairs and into the main corridor. Right as I was about to turn into the dining hall I heard someone call my name.

"Elsa" the name called again

I turned to see Gabriel. "Oh hello" I said brushing off my dress and walking towards him.

"Did you want to talk about the trade routes?" I asked folding my hands together.

"Oh that we can talk about later, but right now I'm here to talk to you about the ball you're throwing." He said with a smile. What ball? I thought.

He must have read the confusion on my face because next he said

"You didn't plan the ball did you?" he said looking down and rubbing his neck.

Right before I could answer I heard a humming. Anna. Right when she saw me she turned and whistled.

"Get over here." I commanded

"I'll let you talk to her in privet. Well talk soon." he turned and left.

"What's this about a ball?" I asked skeptically

"Oh Elsa we haven't had one in forever, plus we need to discuss more trade routes. Also the northern islands sent message saying they found something." She said straightening up.

"We had one last week and what?" I asked curiously but seriously.

"I don't know they would say until we met in person." She whispered, but I don't know why because no one was in the hall way.

I breathed in "So this ball" she looked at me with puppy eyes.

"I'm not saying no, but-" she swung her arms around me.

"Thank you thank you thank you" she said jumping up and down. She started to skip away,

"Wait when is it?" I called after her.

"Tomorrow night" she said in a sing song voice. She skipped around the wall.

"What do I wear?" I called after

Her head poked around the wall. "It's a ball silly. What do you think you should wear?" this time she skipped away for good. I exhaled and walked down to the library. That is the only place I know I'll be alone. I opened the door and locked it behind me. I fell instantly to the floor. My ice cast had been melting under my clothes. I lifted the bottom of my dress to examine the wound. I took the cast off and there was no longer blood. Now it was turning a dark grey. Liquid sand was leaking out. When I put my hand on it the pain shot through me. I could feel it crawling up my neck and spine. I let out a shriek. I covered my mouth, inhaling and exhaling quickly. I sat there wallowing in the pain, trying not to scream. Then with shaky hands, I put my hand on the wound and quickly froze it. I screamed with closed lips.

"Elsa?" Mildred our mistress spoke from behind the door.

"Is everything alright?" She spoke worried.

"Yes I Just came to a great part in a book" I lied clearing my throat.

"Oh alright" I heard her walk away. I Fell on my back Just laying on the floor of the library.

"Hurts doesn't it?" I heard his dark twisted voice. Pitch. I sat up quickly.


	7. Chapter 7: Pitch has a plan

"It took me a while to perfect that trick" his voice echoed

"What do you want?" I stood up and searched for where he was.

I heard the sound of sand like I did in the hall the day I was attacked. I gulped and formed a sharp icicle in my hand. The black sand in front of me began to stack and stack into a figure. It formed his tall black figure and the last to form was his sick twisted smile. He laughed dark his laugh.

"Oh dearie, don't even try that. Your magic is nothing compared to mine." He waved his hand and sand started to wrap around me. He waved again and his sand pushed me into a chair. The sand found its way into the previous wound. I let out a shriek.

"Uh oh what's this?" he said in a pity voice he knelt down and put his hand on the wound which burned. He pressed harder. I screamed loud. The pain was unbearable like a bee sting but millions of times.

"Ja-" sand formed around my mouth so I couldn't speak. It made breathing hard. Like breathing through a straw.

"Silence." He said sternly. I was limp from pain. I tried to say 'what do you want' through the sand, but he seemed to understand what I was saying.

"I'm here to talk to you. You see Elsa, We have more in common than you think." I watched him closely.

"No one has ever understood me. I watched my people shun me and turn from me. I was pushed away from everyone. I wasn't always like this. All dark and evil." He looked down and looked at his hands. I almost actually pitied him.

"I had a family once. I had a home, I had friends. But do you know what happened?" he looked angry

"I died. I died in my sleep. Oh the irony. It was all taken from me just because I was chosen. Do you think I wanted to be chosen to be the one to scare people? To make kids cry and run to their parents?" He asked.

"Without me the other guardians wouldn't exist. People needed something to believe in and to protect them. Thus the other guardians. I was never thanked once. I am the guardian's purpose!" he straightened himself out

"So after years of trying to be good. I gave up. I let the darkness consume me and fill me with its power, and you know what? I like it better this way. I didn't know how much potential and power I had." He said standing tall and swirling sand between his fingers.

'So what do you want' I tried to say but it was muffled through the sand.

"Okay enough of this." He waved and the sand retracted from my mouth but not around my body.

I breathed in heavily. "What do you want?" I breathed out.

"Accept the darkness. Let all the pain fill you up with darkness and give in to it. Fill up to your potential. Join me and take down the other guardians and we can take over this world, and shape it as our own. No one would be in our way"

I breathed in, he waited eagerly for my reply.

"Go to hell." I ripped my arm from the sand and plunged an icicle into his stomach. The sand around me dissolved. I froze his legs but his sand was quick. It picked me up and slammed me into a bookshelf. I fell to the floor, weak and limp like a bird with a broken wing. He broke the ice on his legs and walked toward me.

"That wasn't smart dearie" he picked me up by my throat. He began to choke me.

"That was an offer so I wouldn't have to kill you. That Jack Frost was going to be the first to go, but I guess I could get you out of my way first." His grip tightened. I was growing weaker and weaker. Suddenly the door broke open and at first I thought I thought it was Jack by how the door had burst open with a gust of wind. But I saw a flash of red hair. Gabriel. He had a sword and he sliced pitch with it. Pitch dropped me and I fell to the floor Breathing Heavily. I heard someone yell and I saw pitch summoned some night mares and they were attacking Gabriel. I struggled to get up. But when I did. The night mares were singed and on fire. They struggled in the flames and soon they dissolved into nothing but piles of sand. Pitch looked shocked and so was I. Pitch then looked at me.

He sent a mare at me and it bit and kicked me. I was able to freeze it. But my body was sore and I couldn't move. I was useless. Gabriel ran to me.

"This is only the beginning." Pitch said grimly.

"See you soon." he laughed and drifted out the window.

Gabriel picked me up. He looked me in the eyes.

"Elsa are you okay?" he asked urgently.

"Yeah" I said but struggling a little.

He carried me to my room and set me down on the bed. He laid my head back. I must have lost consciousness for a few minutes. I woke with suddenly a burst of energy.

"G-g-Gabriel." I said

"What was that? How did you? What?" was all I could think?

Gabriel sat up in the chair next to my bed and laughed.

"Enchanted armor. I had it made when pitch came after my kingdom. He said he had to punish my kingdom for something. I never knew what" He said with a sigh

I took in the information "where did you get it?" I asked examining the armor.

"I paid a price to a sorcerer." He said looking to the floor

"Who?" I asked sitting up

"Rumpelstiltskin" he said looking around. Something about that name made hairs on my neck stand up.

"How did you know I was in the library?" I asked

"I was walking to find a button that had fallen off of my coat. Stupid I know, but when I heard you scream I ran right through the door. Pumped with adrenaline.

"Thank-"

I looked down at his arm. "Your hurt" I said picking up his arm. Carefully trying not to hurt him. He winced when I rolled up his burnt sleeve. He had bruises and he had a wound on his arm that looked like the one on my hip.

"This may hurt a bit" I put my hand on his arm and concentrated. Ice shot from my hands and formed around his arm he breathed in sharply.

"Thank you, my queen" he said running his good arm over the ice on the other.

"Call me Elsa" I smiled. Suddenly the balcony doors flung open and Jack flew in. Both me and Gabriel were startled.

"What happened? Are you Okay?" he stopped talking when he saw Gabriel. He looked confused and a little hurt.

"Whoa that's some powerful wind." Gabriel stood up and closed the doors. I realized that he couldn't see Jack. Gabriel turned and looked back at me.

"You must be tired. I'll leave you to rest." He turned to leave.

Jack sighed and made a shooing motion. I held back a giggle.

"Gabriel" I called before he opened the door. He turned and faced me.

"Thank you". He smiled and closed the door behind him.

"I don't like him" jack said eyeing the door. Quickly he turned to me.

"Are you okay?" he came up and sat in front of me and took my hand.

"Yes, just sore" I said reassuring him.

"What did he want?"

I told him everything that happened...

Jack stood up and walked across the room. "I should have been there. I should have been protecting you. That's my job. I couldn't protect the one thing I care about. I'm-I'm sorry." He said coming and sitting at the edge of the bed. Looking down at his hands. The floor started to get icy, and I could tell his emotions were setting his powers off. But then I realized what he said. He said he cared about me. He looked at me and then cleared his throat and stood up.

I leaned up. "I'm alright I'm not dead."

"Yes, but you could have died" my heart raced at the thought. I decided to change the subject.

"What did the guardians want?" I asked

"Oh, they told me their bringing in another guardian." He said opening the balcony door.

"Who?" I asked.

"Her." Jack pointed and walked out to the balcony. I stood and walked out to the balcony. When I looked out you could see all of Arendelle. But when you looked up into the clouds I saw a figure. A girl. She wore all black and she was sitting on a cloud.

"Cupid" jack called to her. She turned our way and then I saw her wings. Long beautiful angle wings. She flew onto the balcony.

"Hello Queen Elsa. Cue Heart at your service." she said as she bowed. She had black leather armor and weapons of all sorts on her back. Knifes, swords, a bow and arrow, and other items I can't even name. And her eyes. Oh my goodness her eyes were the brightest pink, with flecks of gold. She is definitely not what I thought cupid looked like.

"Nice to meet you cue. You wouldn't happen to be cupid, the little baby man who flys around in diapers shooting people with arrows, would you?" I said in a teasing voice.

She laughed "No those are just fables. I'm cupid the goddess of love." She made a heroic pose. We both laughed.

"You have a lovely kingdom. So much love everywhere. I just love it." She squealed. We laughed.

Jack cleared his throat and looked at cupid.

"Ah I gotcha." She winked at jack.

"I will see you at the ball tonight, all the guardians will all be guarding." She winked and she flapped her wings and took off into the sky.

"What was that about?" I asked looking at Jack.

"Oh nothing, just she probably needed to shoot someone with an arrow or something." He laughed.

"So about this ball..." he said smiling, I smiled too.

He took my hand. "Save me a dance?" he said spinning me into his embrace.

I Laughed and nodded. I looked over his shoulder and saw the clock. 5:08. The ball should start soon and Anna will want to see what I'm wearing.

"I should get ready." I said looking into his eyes.

"Okay" he whispered but he didn't let go. I giggled, and he smiled. Then he finally let me go. I started to walk away.

"I look forward to that dance." He called after.

I smiled and I closed the balcony doors.


	8. Chapter 8: Kiss me

*Jacks P.O.V*

I stood by the wall waiting for her. I looked down to see if there is any strings loose on my suit. Nope, it's good. I've had this suit for years, I can't believe it still fits.

I feel someone pass through me. I should probably move out of the area of the chocolate fountain, Anna will probably be by soon. I looked out the window and saw Santa. He gives me a thumbs up. I laugh a nervous laugh and give him a thumbs up back. I hear a sudden "Ow" come from behind me. I turn and see a arrow in someone's back. But the victim seemed to be fine. She actually looked at a man from across the ball room with a look of desire. I looked up and laughed. Cue. She laughed and did loopty' loops in the air. She smiled and sat on the chandler. I started walking towards the strawberries. But then I saw the woman that cue shot dragging the man she was looking at, through the hall and out to the court yard and into her carriage. I raised a eyebrow at cue. She just laughed. I heard the maid doors open and trumpets sound.

"Now announcing the soon to be betrothed, Princess Anna of Arendelle and Her fiancé Kristoff Bjorgman." The announcer said. Anna and Kristoff walk in.

"And now announcing our magnificent queen. Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Everyone held their breath. All you could hear were her heals on the floor. Everyone stopped and starred at the beauty before them.

She looked like a goddess or like she stepped right out of a book. She is the most beautiful person I have ever seen. She looked down and brushed her hair behind her ear. Her nervous habit. The whole room started to clap and cheer. I started to walk towards her and she started to walk towards me, but then a figure stepped in front of me.

"Elsa, you look amazing." Gabriel said.

"Oh Gabriel, you scared me." She laughed her amazing laugh. But it hurt because that laugh was not for me.

"May I have this dance?" he asked bowing.

She giggled "Yes"

That got me. I started walking towards Gabriel, feeling ice in my veins. I grabbed my stick and was about to beat the shit out of him, when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Jack" cue said calmly

"Calm down"

"That ass hole has no right to dance with her!" I hadn't even noticed that cue wasn't wearing her armor. She was wearing a white dress and you could see her golden hair rolling down back.

"Jack I know for a fact that she wants to dance with you."

"What? How would you know that?"

"I went in to check in on her and she was rambling on and on about how she had to wear the perfect dress for you to dance so she wouldn't trip." She smiled.

I looked over at Elsa and Gabriel and Elsa was looking right at me. Then she smiled.

"Well since this dance is probable going to last long, knowing the ass hole, would you like to dance?"

Cue laughed and curtsied. "Well of course" she said in a fancy British voice. I put my hand on her waist and the other on her hand. We danced for at least 10 min. It was fun but I wished I was dancing with Elsa. Cue flew back onto the ceiling and observed the couples. I leaned against the wall waiting. For Elsa to be done talking to her friends. When she was done she saw me in the doorway to the garden. I winked at her and walked out the door. She looked around her and walked out the door following me. She was out the door and I was hiding behind her. I grabbed her hand. She jumped and turned around and smiled.  
>I lead her out to the gazebo. It was all lit up with lights and flowers. She gasped at its beauty.<p>

"May I have this dance?" I asked bowing.

She smiled "I thought you would never ask." She curtsied.

I put my hand on her waist and the other in her hand, just like I practiced with Cue. We started to dance.

"What about music?" she asked

"Just wait a second" I smiled as I dipped her.

Then suddenly the music came on. Cue was sitting on the top of the gazebo. Singing thinking out loud.

Elsa smiled and leaned her head back as I spinned her. Then I dipped her and she laughed. I spinned her out and back into my embrace.

I picked her up and spinned her around then lowered her into my embrace. For a while we just stood there. Wrapped in each other's embrace. Eyes closed, noses touching, breaths synchronized. Then our noses found a way past each other's and our lips fell upon each other's.

*Elsa's P.O.V*

"I've been wanting to do that for days." He said with his lips still close to mine.

"And I've been waiting for you to do to it" I smiled and looked into his blue eyes. I leaned in again and so did he. What started as a simple kiss turned into a heated one. I could feel his hand on my back moving up and down my spine. I ran my hand through his snowy white hair. I brought my other hand to his face. His skin was cold but I liked it. After we broke for air. I smiled at him and took his hand. I took him over to the bench on the corner of the gazebo. We sat down next to each other. We laughed as the snow fell onto our faces. WE both tried to catch them in our mouths. After a wile of joking and catching snow, he put his arm around me and I snuggled in close. He sighed.

"I've waited for this forever." He said with a happy sigh

"For what?" I asked

"You"

"I wouldn't call a week, forever."

"Well that's how it felt. Now that I have you here with me it feels serene. Like it isn't real."

I looked up at him. "How do we know if it is real?" I asked

"This" he leaned in and kissed me.

"That definitely felt real." I giggled. Suddenly the door to the garden opened. Anna poked her head out.

"Elsa, some of the guests are leaving its time to say goodbye and thank them for coming."

"Alright I'll be in in a sec." I sighed

"I'll be right back. Ill meet you upstairs." I said.

"Alright" he said standing up but then pulled me into his embrace and kissed me once more. Then he walked around the back of the castle.

I stood there for a second and 2 thoughts were running through my head.

'Is this real?'

And

'Can I learn to love again?'


	9. Chapter 9: Rumpelstiltskin

"So what is the information that you needed to pass along." I asked Gabriel and his brothers. They looked at one another.

"Do you remember what I told you about my enchanted armor? How it was enchanted a sorcerer?"

"Yes." I said

"He is coming. He told us to pass to you that you should await his arrival soon." The oldest said. I think his name is Hennery.

"What could he possible want with me?"

"We don't know. But you should know that he is very dangerous. Think about every option before striking up a deal and remember all magic comes with a price" Gabriel said.

I nodded and began to turn but then turned back.

"What price did you pay for your armor?" I asked curiously.

They all looked down.

"It was to protect our kingdom" the eldest spoke looking down sadly

"We had many attackers. Pitch, Sorcerers, witches, even Rumpelstiltskin was starting war." Gabriel said.

"Why?"

"It was said that our land was once a land that was always thought of as a story. A fable. It was called Neverland. It was said to be the most magic enriched place in the world. People, armies, kings, and queens were declaring war so they could get to the magic and the treasure."

"There was nothing we could do. People were dying. SO we made a deal with Rumpelstiltskin." A brother named Bram said

"Our sister, Marian…" Gabriel started.

"She was only 13. She had the biggest heart. She knew what had to be done." They all looked down and the youngest looked teary eyed.

"Your sister was the price" I said slowly. They nodded.

"After he took her the wars ended and a spell was cast on the kingdom to keep out Powerful forces." A brother spoke

"When we found out after that our kingdom wasn't even Neverland, but it was too late. Marian was gone."

Something about the war seemed questionable. All of a sudden wars were put against them and then poof gone and then it turns out it was all a mistake. Something told me that it was more than just a random war.

I thanked them for the information and asked them if they were going to be staying any longer. They're sending a few brothers back but Gabriel and the 3 eldest Hennery, Adrian, and Dain will be staying on the ship for a few more days.

Something still lingered on my mind though.

'Who is Rumpelstiltskin?'

And

'What does he want with me?'


	10. Chapter 10: I never left your side

After I said goodbye to everyone I went upstairs. I walked past the Great hall and I saw the door to the gallery. I haven't been in there since the ship wreck. I decided it was time to go in. I took a deep breath and walked through the door. All the pictures from my child hood, Family portraits, and my father's crowning ceremony, even pictures of me and Anna before the accident. I walked past a couple pictures and I thought I saw something odd in the coloring. I looked back at the picture. It was a picture of me as a child. But next to me was a blotch of white. The blotch grew and turned into a full figure. Into a person. Into jack.

I stared at the picture. There he was posing right next to me. I looked at the others. There was one in particular I was wondering about. My mother had told me that I wouldn't stop moving in so they painted a picture of me playing by myself. Execpt I wasn't alone any more. There was jack Sitting next to me smiling. I searched my memories for him and I remembered nothing. I backed away from the wall to look at all the paintings. There he was in almost all my pictures.

I Walked out of the gallery and up to my room racking my brain for any memories of Jack at all but there were none. When I reached my room I walked in slowly. I knew jack would be in there. And there he was, laying on the bed reading a book. When he saw me he put the book down and smiled.

"You sure do have a big collection of books" he said getting up.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked realizing the look on my face.

"Jack…Why are you in all of my pictures?" I asked slowly. The smile on his face disappeared.

"Oh" that's all he said.

He took my hands and led me to sit on the bed with him.

"You see now that you believe in me, you can now see me not only here, but also your childhood paintings" he said

"But how did you get there? I never knew you until a few days ago."

He breathed in "Do you remember when you almost drowned in that frozen lake when you were a kid?" he asked

"Yes of course"

"Do you remember how you got out?"

"No I blacked out right after I got out." I said

He stayed silent and looked down at his hands. Then he said "I'm the one who saved you..." in a soft voice.

I sat there wonderstruck and letting all the pieces connect.

"After I saved you I knew I couldn't leave you. So I stayed to make sure you were safe. A few weeks later was the accident with Anna. That's when it clicked in me that you drowning gave you your power." He stopped so could take in the information.

Everything in me started to jumble. Some questions were answered and some were brand new. I nodded for him to continue.

"When I saw you all alone and locked in your room, crying for someone to understand and to take away your sadness, I came in through the window. I Came in and showed you magic and from then on I was your guardian. We created snow storms in your room together, we put on plays, and we even posed in paintings together."

"Why can't I remember any of this?" I asked

"Because there came a time when you grew up. When your parents died you begged me to take you away. To make all the pain stop. But I couldn't and when I told you I had to go, you would beg for me to take you with me. But I couldn't. So you wished that your memories of me would disappear. So you wouldn't have to feel the pain of losing me. So I did what you told me to do. I wiped you memory and Left. It was the hardest thing I had ever done."

He paused. "But I would come back anytime I could to see you. Sometimes I would trace frost on you window or I would knock and then fly away. I never left you. You just forgot me." He said looking down and taking my hand.

I was close to tears and so was he. "Jack I want to remember" I said Starting to cry I through my arms around him.

"Jack I want to remember" I cried again.

"Okay" he said stroking my back. I pulled back and he waved his hand in front of my face and it all rushed in me like a waterfall. Memories flooded in, and forgotten memories were no longer forgotten.

Memories of jack playing with me, snowball fights, plays we put on. He even gave me a doll I had once upon a time. I remember him saving me he dove in and brought me up. He ran me and Anna back to the castle. When I was a teenager I remember begging him to take me with him. To take me out of my hell. I remember him wiping my memories. I remember he was my best friend

I looked at jack and flung my arms around him.

"I missed you"

**Authors note: Alright I hope this clarifies the first paragraph in the first chapter. Im so sorry if it confused you guys. But anyways I would like to that you all for being so awesome and reading my story. I could really use your feedback so go ahead and comment your ideas, tell me if your likeing the storyline so far. Oh and one more thing. Do you think my chapters should be longer? I absolutely love you all, happy reading**


	11. Chapter 11: The big news

When I woke up everything seemed different. The world seemed a little brighter. Light was pouring in from the windows, illuminating Jacks face. He was facing me and was still sound asleep. He drew in small breaths and the hair in front of his face would fly up every time he breathed out. I giggled and reached out my hand and smoothed the hair out of his face. I heard a clatter outside my door and I started to get up to see what it was. When I opened the door I was prepared for it to be pitch and I started running the ice into my hands to make a icicle. But when I opened the door it was Anna.

"Anna what are you doing?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"Oh just trying to get things in for the wedding." She said breathing out heavily. I looked on the ground and saw papers everywhere. I bent down and started picking the paper up. When I saw one it was a paper from the doctor.

"Anna?" I said holding the paper so she could see.

Her eyes darted everywhere. She started breathing heavily.

"I-I-I-I" she started to cry and I Came over to her scared of what I may hear. You see there is a sickness that runs in our family. Our aunt had it once. She almost died if it wasn't for the golden flower.

"I don't know." She sobbed

"I was just feeling a little strange so I went to the doctor and he told me…" She breathed in stutteringly. I awaited her reply.

"Elsa, I'm pregnant." She sobbed.

I sat there stunned.

"Elsa, im not married yet. How am I supposed to raise a child?" she sniffled

"Anna this isn't bad. I mean you were going to have kids at some point. Plus you're fantastic with children." I said stroking her head.

"That's true." She leaned up and rubbed her nose.

"Does kristoff know?" I asked.

"No not yet. I've only just found out. Please don't tell anyone yet. At least not till after the wedding." She pleaded.

"Alright" I agreed. I felt bad because I knew I would have to Jack, but also that my sister trusts me with her secrets but I haven't ever told her mine.

"How many weeks are you?" I asked

"The doctor said 7. So I shouldn't be showing yet."

I took her hand. "Here. You go back to bed and talk to Kristoff. I got this." I said looking at the papers.

"You would plan my wedding for me?" she asked with a soft voice. I nodded.

"Oh you're the best." she said while throwing her arms around me. She got up and sluggishly walked back to her room. I breathed out and picked up the papers.

I sat in the study and sorted that papers. The Flowers were Periwinkles, the cake was chocolate (Anna and I's favorite), and the kingdoms from far and wide will come. The wedding is scheduled for next week, it won't be long until Anna starts to show, so we need to get the wedding going. A winter wedding, how nice.

The doors to the study creaked open and my eyes shot up. But it was just jack. He looked like he just woke up and he was still rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning" he said stretching his arms out.

He bent down and kissed my cheek. I smiled at him and he walked over to the chair across from me to sit.

"What's that?" He asked in sleepy voice as he leaned his arm on his staff.

"Marriage papers."

That woke him up. He sat up.

"Wow really? No ring or anything? This is so sudden." He said pretended to swoon.

I laughed. "Not for you. For Anna and kristoff."

"Oh them" he frowned

I got up and pecked his cheek and started to walk past him with the papers in my hands.

"You want to go into town today?" I asked

"Wherever you go, ill go" he said hugging me from behind.

**Later in town:**

"So she really is pregnant?" Jack asked while I was handing the list to the baker and gave her, her payment.

"Yep she was super scared and frazzled." I whispered to jack while walking through the door. The town was busy today. But it was alive with happiness. Kids playing jump rope, people exchanging goods and the usual sound of sawing ice. But the sound of it was louder than usual. Jack and I walked over to kristoffs stall and there he was muttering to himself and sawing ice. I looked at jack.

"You should go talk to him" I said gesturing to kristoff.

"Elsa, he probably can't see me." he said gesturing to him.

I gave him a look.

"Fine" he said throwing his hands up in the air. I kissed his cheek and walked off to give the other lists to the other businesses.

*Jacks P.O.V*

"This isn't going to work" I said to myself.

"How do I even start this conversation?" I asked "What? Who's there?" Kristoff looked up and set down his saw.

'Ha well what do you know, he can see me' I thought to myself.

"So what are you mumbling about?" I asked as he turned to me.

"Who are you?" he asked

"A friend" I said mysteriously.

He looked at me weirdly. I laughed.

"Nah I'm just messing with you, I'm an ice carver from the north and I just noticed how angry you seemed when I was passing by."

He sighed "Just I got some pretty big news."

"What?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"My Fiancé…She's pregnant." He said sitting down on a log of wood.

"Hey that's great news." I said slapping him on the back.

"But I'm not ready to be a father. I was raised by rock trolls not by humans. I don't think I know how to raise a human child." He said putting his head in his hands.

"Almost every soon to be parent says that. They say they can't do it or that they don't know how. But it's a learning experience, you'll learn along the way. Plus I bet your wife is fantastic with kids." I said already know that last part as a fact.

"She is." He said sitting up.

"Now I want you to go talk to your fiancé. I can handle this." I said gesturing to the ice.

"Thanks, wait. What did you say your name was?"

"Oh it's Jack." I said as I sat down on the carving chair.

"Oh, well, uh thanks Jack" he said as he started to ride to the castle on a reindeer. Which didn't creep me out that much, sadly I've seen worse.

Once he was gone I stood up and waved my hand. All the ice was carved and sent to where it was supposed to go.

I walked out into the town square and there was Elsa. Getting her hair braided my some Girls and they giggled as she talked to them.

'She will be a good aunt' I thought

'She will be a good mother' I smiled at the thought myself.

**Authors note: So we got some pretty big news in this chapter. Okay so since its Christmas im going to have a Christmas chapter! *Cheers and woops*. Ill post the Christmas eve one tonight, and Christmas day either today or tomorrow. Comment what you guys think. I love you all so much and I love hearing what you guys think. Thanks so much for reading this chapter, and ill update soon. Happy reading**


	12. Chapter 12: Christmas Eve

*Elsa's P.O.V*

"Oh my gosh" I said as I sat on my bed.

Jack ran in "What's wrong?" he said as he sat next to me urgently.

"Jack it's…" I said

"Oh my gosh what?" he said putting his head in his hands and preparing for the worst.

"Jack its Christmas" I said as I ran my hands to my face.

He sat up. "Are you kidding me? I thought you were dying or something."

"I'm sorry just…How could I forget Christmas?"

"Hey it's okay… You can throw a little party, invite Anna and kristoff" he said in hopes to make me feel better.

"Okay, but what about you?" I asked

"The guardians will probably be having a party. I'll be here when you get back." He got up and kissed my cheek.

"But I don't want you to be here alone." I said feeling bad that he couldn't come

"I won't be alone, me and the guardians will be celebrating."

"Okay" I said getting up

"But if you want to come down at all then- "

"Elsa I'll be fine." He said taking my hands.

**Later:**

"So does that seem good? We have a little Christmas party. You know nothing too big just, me you, kristoff, Olaf, and Flurry." Right when I finished Anna was sent into her own world.

"Ooo We can have a chocolate fountain, and have s'mores, and we can decorate Sven, and we can drink hot coco and- "

"Nothing too big okay?"

She sighed "Okay"

I closed the door to Annas room and stepped into the hallway. When I looked out the window all the snow was still there, and even a few clouds that would surely create snowfall. It was a perfect day to Go outside. Yet I was still upset that I couldn't be with Jack, so to keep my mind off of it I decided to go into town and collect the trade with Gabriel and check in with all the company's.

**Later in town:**

"Can you transport these fabrics to the tailor? Then to the seamstresses located over there and over there." I motioned to the left street and the street that goes right down the center, to Gabriel's men.

"Well it looks like everything is taken care of" Gabriel said shaking the snow off his gloves. In the distance you could hear the kids playing in the Square and in their yards, and if you listened closely you could hear Olaf and Flurry playing together. Its so funny to hear Olaf laugh.

"Yes everything should be good. Thank you so much for staying for the trade."

"Your welcome, but also I would like to ask, has you-know-who contacted you yet?"

I looked at him blankly, until I remembered he was talking about Rumpelstiltskin.

"Oh, no not yet. But I'm curious as to what he wants with me." I said

"Elsa, I don't know if you noticed, but your one of the most powerful rulers in the North."

I really actually hadn't noticed. I took a moment to think about it.

I control Trade with almost All isles, My kingdom is not large but it grows in power, Our guards are well trained, and we haven't had much crime since Hans, or When Flynn rider or "Eugene"(That's what Rapunzel tells me to call him) Had robbed one of the crown jewels.

Oh and The Queen has Ice powers that are both deadly and beautiful.

"Great, so I have a evil sorcerer trying to probably overthrow me and a evil night mare guy trying to kill me, well Merry Christmas to me." I said throwing my hands in the air.

Gabriel laughed and so did I. But then I felt something cold hit my back and when I turned I was expecting to see jack but instead there stood a little boy. He smiled.

"Do you want to play with us?" he asked gesturing to his friends. There were 2 girls and 3 boys.

"Sure" I smiled

"Ill join the girl's team to make it equal." I said walking over to the girls.

The girls laughed and stuck out their tongues to the boys.

"Now let's play"

I guess some of jack has rubbed off on me. Im more open to trying new things, and allowing myself to have fun, and it totally sounded like Jack to go outside and start a snowball with a bunch of kids.

It was fun to have fun. When I was a kid I never really got to play with anybody except Jack for a little bit, and Anna while it lasted. But playing in a snowball fight made me feel like all those years that I had lost, were coming back to me.

You would think that when the snowball fight was over I would have been disappointed, but no it made me feel even more like a kid. Feeling that 'Aww its over' feeling. Yes a Queen has duty's to her kingdom, just not today.

**Later in the kingdom:**

"Do you think this will look okay?" I asked Jack as I modeled the dress for him. It was a Navy, Dress with a red sash. It was simple but elegant.

"Hmm? What? Oh yeah it looks good." He seemed distracted.

I Sat next to him.

"Is everything okay?" I asked

"Hmm? Oh yeah, just you know it's Christmas and I haven't bought Bunnymund a present yet and he is going to be angry when he doesn't get one" he laughed a nervous laugh.

"Okay…" I said knowing that he was lying.

I looked at the clock. 7:58. I should go soon, but then again the party was just down stairs.

"Are you sure-"

"Elsa I'll be fine" he seemed a little annoyed.

I walked into the closet to get dressed. I did my hair and makeup, and then walked into my room.

"So Ja-" I started to say but he was already gone.

I breathed out and started to get a little angry.

"You know what fine" I said throwing my hands up in the air

I threw open the door, and was then face to face with Gabriel. He had poinsettias in his hands.

"Oh Gabriel, I'm sorry I didn't know you were there. We need to stop meeting like this."

We laughed because it's true. Almost every time I've seen him he's startled me.

"I'm sorry just, ahh…Anna sent me to come get you for the party…"

"Oh okay, did Anna invite you?" I asked

"Oh yeah, she saw me in town and she asked me. Your sister really likes to talk." He said looking down and laughing nervously.

I swept my hair behind my ear.

"I'm sorry I didn't invite you, I didn't think you would want to come. But you're here now so let's go."

I slammed the door behind me, in hopes that Jack would hear.

Gabriel and I walked to the party in silence.

When Gabriel and I reached the room, and opened the doors, things got awkward fast. Because there was Anna and Kristoff making out under the Mistletoe. Anna looked at us and quickly pulled away.

"Oh Hey guys" she said getting up and straightening herself out.

"Oh uhh hey" Gabriel said awkwardly

"Where's Olaf and Flurry?" I asked to break the awkwardness.

"Here we are" Olaf laughed from behind us and him and Flurry waddled in.

"Okay let's get this party started" Olaf said while dancing with Flurry.

Anna giggled and clapped her hands.

"Okay so we have this beautiful Christmas tree and I have a bunch of ornaments. So let's get decorating" Anna giggled and picked up a ornament.

I picked up the ornament and tried to put it on a high branch but I couldn't reach it. Suddenly I someone pick me up by my waste. I looked down and Gabriel smiled at me. I smiled back.

When he put me back down, his hands were still on my waist.

"Thanks" I said wile brushing hair behind my ear

"Anytime" he said looking into my eyes.

"Excuse me" Flurry peeped, because she needed to get past us to get a ornament. Me and Gabriel moved aside and our gaze was broken.

"Oh darn. I forgot the cookies." Anna said, putting her hands on her hips.

"I'll get them" I said setting an ornament down.

"I'll come with you" Gabriel said while setting down Olaf, after he held him up so that he could reach a branch on the tree.

Gabriel and I left to go down to the kitchen.

"So your sister must really like Christmas, huh"

"Yeah its our favorite holiday, but the year our parents died. She wouldn't talk to anyone, and really nor did I. We spent Christmas by ourselves."

"I'm sorry" he said

"Its okay, we try not to think about it. I'm sorry about Marion." I knew he was thinking about her by the look in his eyes.

"It's okay, we all try not to think about it too."

"Well then why are we talking about it, it's Christmas eve, let's be happy." I said while spinning, but I tripped and Gabriel caught me. We were face to face, and staring into each other's eyes. He pulled me back up into a standing position but our eyes were locked. Our faces came closer together and soon there was no space left. Our lips briefly touched. And then they were fully together. His hands moved to my hips.

I pulled back. "I'm with someone" I backed up.

"I'm sorry" he said looking down

"No it's my fault" I said backing up.

I turned around and saw the cookies on the table.

"Here, take these to Anna" I said handing him the cookies.

He took them hesitantly. He walked past me and I sat on the chair in the corner as he left.

"How much of that did you see?"

"Enough" Cue said as she came down from the window sill.

"I didn't mean too" I pleaded to cue

"I know. I'm the goddess of love, I know what you were feeling and I know what you feel for Jack. Its okay."

"Its not okay! I don't love Gabriel, I love Jack Overland Frost!" I almost yelled it.

Cue smiled.

"So why don't you tell him?" cue gestured to my room.

"I thought he was at a party with you guys"

"That ended a hour ago" she smiled

"So what do I tell him?"

"What you just told me."

She flew away, leaving me in the corner of the hall.

I got up and started walking to my room, and fast.

I threw open the doors. Jack was startled, he turned around and faced me.

He started to say something but I got to him first.

I threw myself on him. I slammed my lips on his, and threw my arms around his neck as his hands moved to my hips.

I pulled back.

"Jack Overland Frost, I love you." His eyes sparkled in the light

He grabbed my face and kissed every inch of it.

"Elsa Jane, I love you more than anything, and I've waited years for you to say that to me"

I hugged him and the world felt in place like everything would be okay. Nothing else mattered except this very moment. Nothing else mattered except my Jack Frost.

**Authors note: OOO this chapter was spicy. So this is my Christmas eve chapter, so ill try to post my Christmas day chapter tomorrow. Leave comments on things you think I should change, add, or just simple suggestions. I love you all so much. Happy Holidays.**


	13. Chapter 13: A christmas miracle

It was about 3:00am when Jack and I heard footsteps. We woke up, but not with fear but with joy because we knew who it was. So there we sat giggling like children, knowing that Santa was laying out presents around the Christmas tree in the living room. So again like children we decided to get up and see Santa. We ran down the hall in our pajamas and when we finally reached the tree there was Santa going up the chimney. His pink nose, and his belly full of cookies went up the chimney. We laughed and waved as he went up.

Presents were set under the tree, with wrapping paper of all colors. Jack and I took a few steps forward towards the tree.

"Jack we should wait till Christmas" I whispered grabbing his arm and holding his hand.

"But-But-But- ehhh" he gestured to the presants.

"Come on" I walked away but he spun me back into a kiss.

"What was that for?" I asked

"Look up"

I did as I was told and looked up and there it was, mistletoe slowly growing above us.

I looked down and smiled "Merry Christmas" I leaned in for a kiss and he did the same.

"Now let's get back to bed"

**Christmas morning:**

"Elsa! Elsa! Elsa!" Anna yelled from the other side of the door.

"Wake up its Christmas" she laughed and I heard her run down the hall way.

"Jack" I said turning to him, but he wasn't there.

I sat up

"Jack?"

Suddenly the door knob to the bathroom twisted and the door opened and out came Jack with a towel around his waist, but you could still see his six pack.

'Damn' I thought to myself

"Good morning" I stretched.

"Good morning" he bent down and kissed my cheek.

He walked over to the chair where his clothes were hanging on and Put on his under shirt and sweatshirt, while I sat patiently, waiting for what he would do next. He turned to me.

"Turn around"

'But- but- but' I thought to myself

"Fine" I sighed

I turned around and straightened out my dress and sat patiently.

I Heard him start walking behind me and I felt something around my neck.

I gasped and looked down.

A Necklace.

"For my snowflake" he said snapping the latch on the back.

"Oh Jack its beautiful, thank you" I turned around and hugged him.

"That's why I kept leaving unexpectedly. I was checking up on it, to be sure it was crystalizing right."

"Jack it's wonderful." I said kissing him.

"I got you something too" I said getting up off the bed.

I walked over to the wardrobe and pushed it from the wall. I grabbed the present from behind the wardrobe.

"I didn't think we were going to give gifts, but I made one just in case."

I handed him the wrapped present and he started tearing into it like a kid. I laughed.

He opened the box and out came a snowflake. It glowed a blueish whitish

"What is it?" Jack asked in a trance

"Well it's a portal. I thought since you always fly everywhere it may come in handy."

"Cool" he said like a kid.

"How did you get it?" Jack asked

"Well Santa said he had some Christmas magic, so I thought" I said gesturing to the snowflake with a smile.

"Here, take it and go over the balcony and into the court yard. Then touch it."

Jack ran off with it, while I sat on the bed waiting.

A few seconds later, a burst of light came from the corner of the room and out of it came Jack.

I clapped as he laughed and looked at his surroundings.

"Oh wait" he said wile touching the snowflake.

The burst of light was in front of me and Jack came through and kissed me.

"I love you" he said with his lips still against mine.

I pulled back.

"I Have a idea" I said bringing him out of the room, and taking him to the tree, where everyone was. Including Gabriel, but I didn't care.

"Everybody" I called and everybody looked up at me.

"Elsa what are you doing?" Jack asked looking at everybody in front of him.

"Hey Jack how you doing" kristoff walked up to Jack and held out his hand. Jack took it and shook it.

"Who are you talking too?" Anna asked slowly getting up.

"Jack, the person in front of me." Kristoff said gesturing to Jack.

Hesitantly I said "Okay everybody. Right next to me is a boy. He's tall, has white hair, dreamy blue eyes, and… He's the love of my life." I turned and smiled at him.

Anna walked up to me. "Are you feeling okay?" she put her hand on my head.

I pulled her arm off. "Yes I'm fine, but really there is a boy there just imagine him." I turned to Jack "Here do something to prove you there"

He sighed "Elsa its not going to work"

"Just do it" I urged him.

He sighed and picked me up. Anna Gasped and stepped back. Jack put me back down.

Anna started walking towards Jack and stopped in front of him.

She reached her hand out and touched him. She shuddered at his cold skin.

Anna started laughing hysterically. Then soon the whole room was too.

"Okay, okay calm down" Kristoff said while putting his arm around Anna.

"Oh, Elsa he really Is gorgeous, How long have you known him? How old is he? Has he had his shots? Have you had your shots? Does he have powers too? Can he ice skate? Why doesn't he wear shoes?" Anna asked rapid speed.

Jack laughed and put his arm around me and put his arm around me.

I spotted Gabriel smiling at me. I nodded to him

"Who wants to open some presents?" Anna asked

"We'll catch up with you later" Jack said, pulling me through the hallway.

The last thing I heard was Anna saying "They're so cute"

Jack took me out side, where the snow was glittering and falling from the sky like sparkles.

Jack picked me up and twirled me around then he put me down and just stood there in front of me. Just staring.

"What?" I asked while brushing my hair behind my ear and looking down.

"I want to live in this moment Forever" There was snow blowing everywhere, so much that you couldn't see anything around us.

"I never ever want to let it go. I want it to stay with us forever. I want you forever. I want you to stay by my side forever. I want you to be mine forever. Anywhere you go, let me go too. Say the words and I'm yours." He took my hands.

The wind blew the snow around us. It whipped my hair everywhere but I stood still.

"I love you"

And it was like the world stood still. I leaned up and kissed him. His skin was cold, and so was mine.

I was his.

And

He was mine.


	14. Chapter 14: A deal has been struck

"Hey Jack" I called out of the closet.

Jack transported in front of me.

"Yeah?" he asked leaning on the wall

"What are you wearing to the wedding?" I asked examining my dresses

"Just the same suit I wore at the ball" I nodded and he walked out of the closet.

A few seconds later was the guardian horn. Jack walked out to the balcony.

"I gotta go" he sighed. You could tell he was tired. He hadn't gotton much sleep. I could feel him tossing and turning all night.

"Be safe" I kissed his cheek and he flew away sluggishly.

I watched carefully as he flew off, making sure he wouldn't fall. I wonder what he was dreaming about.

***Anna's P.O.V***

I fell to the floor coughing up blood.

I ran to the wash room to clean my face but I couldn't stop coughing. I looked in the mirror and what I saw was not what a bride to be should look like.

I had dark circles under my blood shot eyes, and blood dripping from my mouth.

I knew what was happening. I was dying.

My aunt had this disease once, and it took a once in a life time miracle to save her. A miracle from the golden flower.

I heard a knock on the door.

"Anna are you okay?" kristoff asked from the other side of the door.

I coughed up more blood. "Yes, I'm fine" my voice cracked.

"Alright, I'm going into town" he said with a uneasy voice. I waited till I heard the door close, to cough. I tried to pull myself up but my knees buckled. There was blood all over my hands and tangled in my hair.

"No No No No" I sobbed into my hands. My wedding is in two days. I can't go down the aisle like this.

My insides churned and I dragged myself over to the toilet and threw up.

"Well that's not a pretty sight" a voice called

I spit into the bowl and looked around and A tall man with skin like a lizard, and wavy brown hair stood by the door. His eyes were black.

"Who are you?" I said backing away.

"I am Rumpelstiltskin, at your service" he bowed

"Why are you here?" I said propping myself up on the side of the wash tub.

"Because I see you're in need of assistance" he said pointing to the blood around me.

He stepped forward. Causing me to cringe back in fear

"Get away from me" I shouted and he did as he was told.

"Tisk-Tisk, you mustn't raise your voice to the one that can save you."

That got my attention

"You can save me from this Disease?"

"Of course, I'm Rumpelstiltskin, all powerful sorcerer. Ever heard of me?"

"You must save me! Im getting married soon. I-I-I- I'm pregnant" I started to stumble.

He knelt down beside me.

"I'm going to need something's"

"What? Anything."

He paused and looked me dead in the eye "Your sisters head" he said sinisterly, yet as casually as if he were giving the time of day.

I gasped. "Never! I'd rather die!"

"Really? After your sister shut you out for years? Made you feel like it was your fault. You would rather sacrifice yourself and your child for your sister? For the second time?"

I sat on the floor dumbfounded. "Why do you want my sister dead?"

"Your sister is very powerful. One of the most powerful people in the world. Id like to use her magic to-…well you don't need to know that. All you need to do is stage an accident so I can harness that magic"

"Why must she be dead for that?" I asked

"Well I just added that for dramatic effect. She just needs to be stabilized long enough so that I may get extract her power" he emphasized the words extract.

I thought carefully. My sister never has liked her powers, she always felt like a outsider. Honestly I would be doing her a favor.

Rumpelstiltskin looked me in the eye and held out his green hand.

"Do we have a deal?"

I looked him in the eye.

"Deal" The deal had been struck.

**Authors note: I am so sorry I haven't been posting in a long time. First it was Christmas, then new years, then a bunch of other things. And im so sorry that this chapter was so short. But any way so do you like how the story is going? Is Anna betraying Elsa or doing her a favor? Let me know what you think down in the comments. I hope to post again soon. Happy reading**


End file.
